


Regulations

by HawkCT7576



Series: Halo Love Birds [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkCT7576/pseuds/HawkCT7576
Summary: Commander Palmer, the woman that was in charge of all of the Spartans onboard the U.N.S.C. Infinity. She was a stone cold warrior and feared almost nothing. She had been the right hand to Captain Lasky for sometime now and they have been very close in recent months, closer then regulations would want them to be.
Relationships: Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer
Series: Halo Love Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117784
Kudos: 2





	Regulations

Lasky was on the bridge late at night, almost alone except for two or three crewmen running the ship at this late hour. Palmer walked up behind him and stood next to him. "Captain?" She asked. Just a little bit ago the two of them were asleep in his cabin, she knew where he would be when she woke up alone. "Commander....how can I help you?" he asked, his right hand was next to her left. They could show so little emotion towards each other outside of the privacy of their rooms. "What are you doing up so late sir?" she asked as she slightly took his hand in hers. "Just couldn't sleep I guess.... With the Chief back command is wanting me to start deploying him right away.... I just don't think he is ready yet." He said, "Well I think you should sleep on it sir....." she said. She then leaned over and whispered. "Come back to bed Tom..." with that she turned and walked back to his room. He smiled and waited a few minutes before he turned around and went back to his room. When he entered he saw palmer laying on the bed waiting for him. He smiled and walked over to her laying down next to her. "You know what will help you." She asked. "What's that?" he smiled. "A break, next time we make port you should come with me and have some fun." she said as she curled up into his arms. "I don't know, but I'll think about it." he said as he held onto her.

A few weeks later. "Captain we will be docking within the hour sir." One of the bridge crewmen said to Lasky as he entered. "Very good." He said as he looked down at the chart map. "It's been awhile since we have been home." Palmer spoke up as she walked up next to him. "Yeah I've missed her." he said as he looked up and out the window towards earth. Palmer laid her hand slightly over his as they looked at the blue and green orb. Tom smiled and looked up at her. "So what did you have in mind?" He asked. "What?" She asked confused. "You said you want to take me out for some fun. What did you have in mind?" He asked. She smiled remembering their conversation from the other night. "Well I was thinking about taking you out for drinks and such, but I know that isn't your style. So I think I will take something out of your play book, Nice dinner followed by a night in together." She said with a small smile. "Oh?" He asked surprised. "Why are you so surprised?" She asked with a laugh. "Just didn't know that's what you would want to do after a long deployment. Thought you would have wanted to go out drinking." He answered honestly. "Well normally that would be my plan, but I enjoy our time together much more." she said. "I'm going to go back to your room and finish packing our stuff." she said and squeezed his hand before letting go and walking away. Tom went back to his thought. He was thinking about how good he had it, how he was The Captain of the U.N.S.C. 's flagship, and how he was so lucky to have Sarah in his life. "So when are you going to propose?" Tom was snapped out of his thoughts and looked next to him as his XO was standing there looking out the window. "What did you say Armstrong?" He asked. Armstrong laughed and turned towards him. "It's so obvious you two are together you know." He said. Laskey stood there stunned not knowing what to say, his mind racing. "Don't worry Tom, I'm just messing with you. Your secret is safe with me." He said with a smile. Tom noticeably relaxed. "Thanks." Tom said before looking back to the window. "Any time. Have fun while you're on leave sir." Armstrong said with a smile. "You too." Tom said before leaving to go to his room. Tom got back to his room and opened the door. As he walked in he saw Sarah putting both of their clothes into their bags. "Here let me give you a hand." He said and walked over to the closest. "Thanks, But I'm almost done." She said as she pulled the last of the desired clothes out of the closet. "So where do we want to go?" Tom asked as he sat down on the bed and watched her zip up the last bag. "Where are we docking again?" She asked as she moved over and sat down next to him. "New York." He said, "Well we could go somewhere in the city and find a nice Hotel." she said, as she placed her and on his. "Yeah I would like that." he said, before he leaned over and gave her a light kiss. "Good now that, that is settled let's head down to the hangers." she said as she stood up. Tom smiled and got up, they both grabbed their bags and walked out of the room. The hallways were packed with people as they all moved around, excited to get on leave. Sarah and Tom walked side by side down the hallway towards the tram station. As they arrived at the tram they only had to wait for a few moments before it arrived. It only took a few minutes to arrive at the main hanger. Tom and Sarah walked to a pelican that was just for them. "I can't wait to get off this ship." Sarah said as they sat down on the bench seats. "Yeah, it's been a while since we have been on actual ground." He said as he leaned back in his spot. "We are ready to take off Sir, where do you want to go?" The Pilot asked. Tom looked at Sarah and smiled. "You pick, where should we go?" She smiled and turned her attention to the pilot and said. "Take us to the nicest hotel in the city." The pilot nodded and walked back into the cockpit. Tom smiled and took her hand into his. The two looked into each others eyes before leaning closer and moving into a simple kiss as the pelican lifted off.

They had arrived at the hotel and checked in rather quickly. As they walked down the hallway to their room in a calming silence Sarah spoke up. "So do you want to go out to a nice dinner and get all dressed up... or do you want to just order a nice meal from room service and spend the night in bed?" She asked. Tom thought about it for a moment, as they reached the door he turned to her and smiled. "Let's have a nice fancy night out tonight, then unless we really want to go out again we can just spend the night together." He said before leaning up and kissing her cheek. She smiled at his gesture as he turned away and opened the door with their key card. The two moved into the large suite, they moved over and placed their bags on the table and opened them up. The two went about getting themselves ready for their night out. After an hour of getting ready Tom was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. "How do I look?" Sarah said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was in a tight black slit dress with a diamond necklace Tom had given her for their anniversary. Tom looked over at her and was stunned. "Y-you....You look stunning Sarah." He said as he looked her over. "You don't look all too bad yourself." She said with a smile and walked over to him. Tom was in a nice all black suit that Sarah had picked out for him. Tom rose as she walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck. "I Love You Sarah." He said as he looked into her perfect eyes. "I Love You Too Tom." She said before leaning down to kiss him. "Now come on, we don't want to be late for dinner." She said as she let go and walked over and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Okay, but where are we going to dinner?" He asked as they walked to the door. "A really nice steak house, the food looks great. I Thought it would be a good place to go." She as they walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Tom smiled and took her hand as they walked down the hallway.

The couple had gotten to the restaurant and were enjoying their meal. They had some small talk here and there but they were both just enjoying spending time together like a normal couple. Tom had been looking at her all night until now, he was staring into his wine glass with a worried look on his face and Sarah quickly noticed. "What's on your mind Tom?" She asked, knowing that he was overthinking something. "I-I..... Do ...." He stumbled for the right words. Sarah didn't try to rush him, she let him figure out what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath before looking into her eyes. "Do you ever think about moving our relationship to another level?" He asked. "What do you mean Tom?" She asked genuinely confused. "Where do you want to see us in a couple of years? Still in the same routine we are in now with having to hide our relationship? Or do you maybe see us married and living together?" He asked, not looking away from her eyes. "I-I... I don't Tom, I haven't thought about it..... Are you not happy with how things are right now?" She asked, worried at what he would say. "Of course I'm happy Sarah, I just want to know what our future will look like." He said as he placed his hand out on the table. She took his hand into hers. "I don't think I'm ready for marriage just yet, but I think I will be in the future." She said with a small smile. "Okay, that sounds fair to me." He said with a smile and light chuckle.

The rest of their dinner went nicely, they talked about what type of house they might want in the future. They had decided to take a walk after dinner before going back to the hotel. Tom was holding Sarah's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. It was later into the night and not many people remained out. As they were walking Sarah suddenly stopped and looked down. "Sarah? You Okay?" Tom asked as he turned to her. "I just realized I messed it up.... Didn't I?" She asked looking down still. "Sarah what are you talking about?" He asked as he moved in front of her and placed one hand on her hip and the other under her chin. He made her look at him. "I Just realized why you had marriage on your mind tonight... you have a ring in your pocket don't you." She said it more as a statement than a question. He looked away for a moment. "Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. But that doesn't matter now, let's get back to our room and enjoy the rest of the night." He said as he looked back at her. "No.... You had a plan and I ruined it, hell if I didn't notice you were drifting off you would have asked me." she said as a tear formed in her eye. "It's okay Sarah, I know what you would have said, it's okay. Let's just move on from it." He said as he wiped a tear away from her cheek. Sarah rarely cried, but when she did she would only ever let Tom see it. "You so sure about that?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. "Just ask me the damn question Tom." She said with a small smile. "Wait are you serious?" He asked surprised. "Yes I'm serious, I have been thinking about it since our talk, and I don't know why I told you I wasn't ready. I love you Tom, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She said before pulling him into a kiss. As they broke away Tom smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stunning ring. "Sarah Palmer... Will you marry me?" He asked with a large smile. "Of course I will." She said and kissed him again. Once they finally broke away from each other's lips, Tom slid the ring onto her finger. It fit her perfectly. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel and celebrate." She said with a wicked grin.

As they made it back to their room they couldn't break away from each other. They got into the room and Sarah pushed him down onto the bed. She bit her lip as she reached back and unzipped her dress. Her dress fell away revealing her tight toned body, she only had a black thong on. She slowly moved over to him and straddled him. She moved her hands into his hair as she started to kiss him. His hands glided over her body, every so often stopping at her perfect breast to give them a quick tease. Sarah's hands slowly move down from playing with his hair to the buttons on his shirt. She slowly undid them as she continued to make out with him. Soon she had finished with his shirt and moved onto his belt buckle and pants. As she finished with his buckle and zipped her hand moved into his pants and found the desired flesh. She smiled into the kiss as he bucked his hips towards her touch. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. "Want me to roll over so you can ride me?" She asked. "No... I want you to ride me." He said as he continued to glide his hands over her body. "Are you sure Tom? I don't want to hurt you." she asked worried. "I trust you, but I do want to have a little fun with you beforehand." He said with a smile. She looked at him confused, He motioned for her to roll over. She complied and quickly realized what he wanted as she saw him move down her body as they rolled over. She could feel his breath through her thong. His hand glided up her legs to the edge of her thong and pulled them down and off her legs. He returned to her already soaked pussy. She had to fight her body to not buck towards his face as his tongue glide up across her pussy to her clit. She was loving the feeling of his tongue hitting all the right spots in and outside of her. Her hands played with his hair as moans slipped from her lips. What surprised her was how fast her orgasm had come. She cried out his name as more moans slipped from her lips. Tom moved away from her as she lost control of her spasms. As her orgasm died down he moved up her body placing kisses here and there. "You ready to have your fun?" He asked as he kissed up her jawline. She only smiled and rolled them over. She moved to straddle him again, she could feel his hard cock rubbing against her pussy. She bit her lip as she rose up enough to move his cock into position. As she slid down onto him she let out a sigh of relief. She sat there for a moment enjoying the feeling of him being all the way inside her. She could only imagine how it would feel if she wasn't a spartan. She started slow at first but after a few nice thrust she took off. She tried to control herself as much as possible while she was riding him, but a few times her mind slipped when his cock hit her G-spot and she came down harder than she would have liked. It didn't take long for them to be a moaning mess. "Please Tom.... Fuck....Please cum in me.... Please." Sarah moaned. She was lost in her head enjoying the pleasure he was causing her, but she was suddenly snapped back to it when she felt a massive load of cum get dumped into her womb, this caused her climax to hit her like a wall. "Fuck Fuck Fuck." She said as her climax hit her with wave after wave of pleasure. After her climax wore off she collapsed onto his chest. "I love you Tom." She said and kissed him deeply. "I love you too Sarah." he said before pulling the covers around them. Soon the newly engaged couple was asleep in each others arms.


End file.
